runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Reign platebody
The Reign platebody is the only customizable platebody armour in RuneScape. This armour is made up of many components found throughout RuneScape, either through monster drops or bought from a special shop unlocked after completing a chosen task from any Achievement Diary. The platebody itself, once completed will become tradeable to other players or through the Grand Exchange. A complete platebody consists of 6 components. A player can still wear an incomplete platebody, but with reduced stat bonuses and without its tradeability. The unfinished armour will be called 'Incomplete reign platebody'. The reign platebody is part of the Reign armour set. Armour Stats Components It has 6 components : *'Chest plate' - Can be worn by itself *'Waist plate' - Can be worn by itself *'Shoulder plate' - Has to be connected to the Chest plate *'Upper arm plate' - Has to be connected to the Shoulder plate *'Lower arm plate' - Can be worn by itself *'Shoulder mounted' - Has to be connected to the Shoulder plate Each component has its own bonuses, which means an armour with only the chestplate still has higher stats than an armour with only shoulder plates. Acquiring the components All 6 components are scattered throughout RuneScape. Some are dropped and some are bought: *'Chest plate' - Bought from Trav in Falador after completing Varrock Achievement Diary 2 *'Waist plate' - Dropped from lesser demons, greater demons, all dragons and metal dragons, Chaos Elemental *'Shoulder plate' - Bought from Trav in Falador after completing Ardougne Achievement Diary 1 *'Upper arm plate' - Random Thieving treasure chest anywhere in RuneScape *'Lower arm plate' - Possible drop from any creature in the Razor's Vein *'Shoulder mounted' - Custom component. Fixing Together the Components To fix the components together to make one full platebody, a player must have the correct smithing level to smith a certain component together with another component. This can be done by simply going up to any anvil with a hammer, and using any component the player wishes to connect, on the anvil. For instance if a player wishes to connect the Shoulder plate to the Chest Plate, the player should use the Shoulder plate on the anvil, then the Chest plate or the other way around. Either way it will still be connected to each other. The smithing levels required to connect each piece can be shown below: *'Chest plate' > Waist plate : 65 Smithing *'Shoulder plate' > Chest plate : 40 Smithing *'Upper arm plate' > Shoulder plate : 35 Smithing *'Lower arm plate' > Upper arm plate : 30 Smithing *'Shoulder mounted' > Shoulder plate : Depends what type of Shoulder Mount it is (see below) Shoulder mounts The Shoulder mount can be mounted on the Shoulder plate of the Reign platebody. Shoulder mounts can be found all over RuneScape by completing Tasks, Quests, Skilling or even when talking to people. Shoulder mounts are a unique way to show a player's personal achievements or just to show off. Shoulder nounts are a decorative component for the Reign platebody. Shoulder mounts are the only thing that doesn't contribute to the stat bonus of the Reign platebody. All types of Shoulder Mounts and how to acquire them: *'Infinity blades' : Two wing-like blades that goes very well with capes - Can be bought from Trav in Falador once all Non-member Achievement Diaries have been completed. *'Saradomin wings' : Similar to the wings on the Helm of Neitiznot. Goes well with capes - Can be found from level 3 Treasure Trails. *'Zamorak spikes' : Red spikes - Can be found from level 3 Treasure Trails. *'Guthix rings' : Smaller version of Elemental Shields - Can be found from Level 3 Treasure Trails *'Scion phoenix' : Large spike blades. Goes well with Capes of Achievement - Dropped from the Razor's Vein boss monsters Crest The Reign Platebody has the ability to have a player's Crest fixed onto the Chest plate. You can get your own crest from Sir Renitee in the White Knights' Castle. Trivia *On the day of its release, most players were unable to access their Achievement Diaries. This was then later fixed. *On the 24th of June 2010, just 5 days after the release, there are already 1500 Reign Platebodies in circulation across RuneScape, and is then increased to 19,400 just a month later, making it the most popular non-members armour. *Before the set was released, Jagex planned for the Platebody to be a reward from an upcoming Grandmaster quest, but they had to cancel the quest, as it took too long and it stated in the 'Behind the Scenes - June' that there won't be any quest coming up. *Although it doesn't exist in the game, it is stated in the forums the platebody is made of Chrome. *The capes of accomplishment had to be redesigned so that if players were wearing any cape of accomplishment along with the Reign platebody which had shoulder mounts, it won't stick out as if it pierced right through the cape. Category:Platebodies